


Master of the Night

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Remus fills Severus' night with passion.





	Master of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

beta: sapphyre_twins

written for the prompt 'writhe'

* * *

  
With arms and legs bound to the bed posts, my movements are quite limited. I cannot say that I particularly mind being controlled by Lupin; he is brilliantly dominant. As recently as a week ago, this thought would have horrified me, but every night since the evening following the full moon, I have given in to my newfound desire for this man, allowing him to have his way with my body.

And have his way he most certainly has. He's wasted no time. Remus Lupin does not play games. He arrives each night in my bedchamber via the fireplace. He seems to always know exactly when I will be in bed, for each night there I am...lying vulnerably, ripe for the taking.

I am never allowed to touch him and we have yet to share one kiss. However, the oral sex and the raw, animalistic fucking that immediately follows my initial orgasm are more than enough to convince me to allow Lupin to call the shots. Any man who sucks cock the way he does is a man who I will respectfully call _Master_.

That cock in my arse is like none other I have ever experienced. Remus Lupin has a dynamic power, an intense energy...the appetite and stamina of a wild beast. I honestly regret that I have not discovered this fact years ago.

*************  
I writhe against my silk sheets as the memory of the prior night replays in my mind. The thought of Lupin devouring me shoots straight to my balls like a bolt of lightning. I rise from my bed with a raging erection which demands my immediate attention. I head into the toilet to tend to my needs before preparing for my day.

An hour later, showered and dressed appropriately, I enter the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Good Morning, Severus," Lupin greets me in his usual polite manner.

I simply nod as I slowly sit down in the seat next to his. He smiles and begins to make small talk with Professor Flitwick, who is seated on my opposite side. As I watch Lupin's mouth move, I thank Merlin that he is not the skilled Legilimens that I am. The last thing I need is for him to know what I've been dreaming about this past week.


End file.
